


Routine

by Elfrootelf



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, lavellan Has no idea what is going on, leliana and lavellan are friends damnit, short and sweet, this is all fluff and I regret nothing, unaware Cassandra is unaware, whats new tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfrootelf/pseuds/Elfrootelf
Summary: Adrienne Lavellan has fallen into a routine, however today it is interrupted.





	Routine

     Skyhold’s courtyard holds many curiosities but none interest Adrienne quite as much as the beauty in the back far right corner. Every day, like clockwork, accompanied by none other than a training dummy, her sword, a stool and a book, she spends her day gracing Skyhold unknowingly with displays of power as she splinters the wooden dummy. Cassandra Pentaghast. Adrienne had memorized every detail of this routine weeks ago, though she never had dared to approach. The lithe elf always would observe from the roofs neighboring the battlements, simply watching the woman with pure adoration.

     Today is different. She is not alone this time, as she hears the footsteps before she sees the source. Above her, the cobbled pathway is occupied by a cowled figure. Unmistakably Leliana. “Ah, greetings, Spymaster. Am I needed elsewhere?” Adrienne’s voice is barely above a whisper, however this is trivial, as she knows Cassandra can barely hear through the constant thwack of her sword.

     Leliana, having noticed the Inquisitor’s routine and particular interest couldn’t help but pester. A silent chuckle escaped Leliana, a spymaster has to know. “Not at all, simply came to see what was so worth admiring... I am not surprised to see it is our Lady Seeker. But to grip your interest so strongly... is she aware?” There is an uncharacteristic soft groan of leather as she leans forward, her gloves not used to this angle in particular. Leliana knows she’s probably poked what can only be an emotional tenderness when the small elf quickly abandons her position the rooftop. Soon a pair of delicate but calloused hands hook their way over the railing and then in a blur, so does Adrienne. Leliana offered an arm for support, but Adrienne did not take it.

     “I... didn’t know my fascination was so blatant. She is beautiful. A force of nature, untamed but furious in routine.” Her hands clasped together as she leaned forward on the railing, unwilling to pass up her view of Cassandra. “I do not believe it is wise to share my interest however.. though I am sure she would love an outward expression of passion... I do not believe she would enjoy one from a woman, the inquisitor no-less.” Her eyes darted to Leliana’s, searching for any tell or motive to this meeting, but as usual they were blank of anything she was able to read.

     Leliana merely nodded. She was aware of Cassandra’s claim to not be interested in women. “Perhaps with time. She respects you, you know this yes? I’m sure she would love conversation more than being unknowingly observed, as flattering as it may be.” She caught the elves eyes searching her own. Leliana felt suddenly aware of her tendency to appear blank and offered a softened expression. Sympathetic in gesture but more so offered as to not seem emotionless. Adrienne was someone she enjoyed the company of, perhaps even considered a friend had they not been fighting for their lives against Corypheus at every turn. Leliana turned, her body half leaning on the railing. “Since you’re so aware of Cassandra, is she still reading those awful books?” Hoping the question would be met with humor rather than hasty defense. Now it was her turn to search Adrienne for her emotions. However, she was not as skilled at hiding her emotions as Leliana, in fact she barely hid anything whether knowingly or not. From the perk of her ears and the small tug of a grin at the corners of her mouth, Leliana knew she had hit her mark.

     “Ugh, yes. Though I’m pretty sure she’s just rereading it over and over. The damn things spine is fraying and she’s dog eared the pages!” Adrienne giggled, her cheeks flushing at her embarrassing amount of knowledge about Cassandra. The giggle however blew her cover, as it was just loud enough to cause Cassandra to stop and glance for the source. Which caused the small elf a great deal of panic as she dipped down just below the railing, only the tips of her ears peaking above unknowingly.

     Leliana laughed at the sight of her panic. With a quick nod to Adrienne, she headed back to her Rookery. Guaranteeing there would already be piles of letters and feathers on her desk, demanding all her attention. “See you around, Inquisitor. Good luck with your routine.” A smile tugged at her lips as her back turned and she headed inside.


End file.
